Questions
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Arabella V. Black sits down for an interview and well she is a bit crazy. Craig Tucker better watch his head!


**More OCs Meme to come. just wait a little longer. I'm booked up like crazy. -sigh- Being a writer sometimes. Anyways, the guy I told like totally talked to me last night! I'm been on Cloud Nine for like forever!**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>101 Questions You Should Be Able to Answer About Your Character<strong>_

_**(Must be in OC's POV)**_

_**Character: Arabella V. Black**_

_**Affiliation: Yea...**_

_**Movie/Show: South Park**_

* * *

><p><strong>BASICS<strong>

**1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?**

"Arabella Victoria Black. Yea, I do, but my family and some of my friends call me Bella. No one else is allowed to though."

**2. How old are you? When is your birthday?**

"I'm thirteen years old and my awesome birthday is December 5th. Sagittarius are the best sign out there and no beats them!"

**3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?**

"I was born in New York, New York. I now live in the crazy-ass town of South Park. Am I patriotic, how about a big fat N-O! It's an okay~ country, nothing special really to offer.. I must rather live in Rome, Italy or Athens, Greece, oh Paris sounds pretty kickass."

**4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

"My awesome parents are Seth Akasuna Black, whom I refer to as Daddy and my Dad is Daniel Iwa Black. Yes, they are awesome artists, my Daddy is a realistic artist and I guess it's alright to my Dad's super spectacular abstract artist.

Personality, my Daddy is kinda like Jamie and Damien. However, he pulls off the indifferent look so much better than my brothers. Oh, he's an awesome cook too. I like his food.

My Dad's personality is like mine, just a whole bunch more explosive. Personally, I think he's more fun to be around and he understands my need to be who I am but whatever."

**5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

"I do! They're pretty fun to annoy, I have a twin brother named Damien, not to be confused with the Anti-Christ. He's pretty boring and apathetic, kinda like Craig Tucker except Craig Tucker is a bitch and no one likes him besides his stupid rat called Stripes that he probably kisses in private!

...

Moving on, I have another older brother named Jamie. Yea, he's pretty nice to annoy and to be around. It's really funny to see him riled up."

**6. What is your occupation?**

"I'm a student, blackmailer, daughter, and sister."

**7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh?**

"I'm 5'4 and I weigh around 110pounds. Yes, I'm proud to say I am taller and I weigh more than my eldest brother, he should be jealous."

**8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?**

"My hair is a dirty blond and my eyes are brown."

**9. What is your race?**

"Umm, my parents are Japanese and my surrogate mother is American. So, I'm like half-Japanese and American.

**10. To which social class do you belong?**

"Upper-middle class."

**11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?**

"I don't know? Am I attractive...hmm, good question. My parents call me pretty and Token said I looked pretty with my theme. I really don't know, oh well."

Q

**12. What is your style of dress?**

"Depends of my theme for this month. I'm always in mis-matched outfits because of my theme. However, next month it's my theme to be goth, so I wear whatever it is of that month."

**13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical** features?

"Ugh, I'm so bored of these questions. I don't have any scars or tattoos, and I have birthmark on the right butt cheek that's looks like a blob."

**14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

"I'm allergic to butter, so I guess that means I'm lactose intolerant to an extent. Everything else is a no."

**15. Are you right- or left-handed?**

"I'm a lefty, all brilliant minds were lefties. So be jealous of my genetic mutation."

**16. What does your voice sound like?**

"A girl's, it gets kinda squeaky and high-pitched."

**17. What kind of vocabulary do you use?**

"Regular..."

**18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics.**

"My scorpion lollipops," Arabella pulls the current lollipop she's been sucking on out of her mouth to show. "My ability to be stubborn, if I like something enough I like it and that's final. My ever constant changing themes."

**19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?**

"Duh, everyday. As a young girl I have to take a bath everyday to smell my best. I mean seriously. I don't wear perfumes, they burn my nose and cause my eyes to water up."

**20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?**

"Happy smile!"

**21. Do you use body language? How?**

"Umm, I do, everybody does. I shrug my shoulders or roll my eyes, giving people a thumbs up, sticking my tongue out, or even using the middle finger. I prefer to use words though.

**22. Do you have a commonly used saying?**

"Nada."

**23. What is your earliest memory?**

"That's easy, I was in South Park and my parents were off talking to someone, Jamie was talking Damien (little brother). I was about five then, anyways, I had spotted a candy shop and went in. The first thing I saw a blueberry scorpion lollipop and I remember it being love at first sight."

**24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?**

"Since I was five, so eight years of schooling under my belt. Yeah, fun times, I love it."

**25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?**

"School, parents, friends, and my environment. The usual."

**26. How would you describe your childhood in general?**

"I'm still a child, idiots. I say fun, crazy, adventurous, and exciting.

**27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

"I want to be an abstract artist but I'm better at realistic art than I am at abstract oddly. It's infuriating and I'm still a child."

**28. When and with whom was your first kiss?**

"Umm, I count this as my first kiss because it totally is; when Token Black kissed me on the cheek. I think he likes me. He kissed me on the cheek just yesterday." Arabella blushes, staring wide-eyed at the camera, "Dad, don't kill Token. Damien, don't kill Token either!"

**29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

"Yep, I don't I'll be losing my V-card anytime soon especially since Damien and Dad are going to kill the person I like. So protective, I find it sweet."

**30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?**

"Nope."

**31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

"Being reunited with my parents."

**32. What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

"Never wearing the same theme twice, hell to the yeah."

**33. What is your greatest regret?**

"My greatest regret, when I told Damien that I didn't need him anymore and he was just a Craig Tucker wannabe. He and I didn't talk or acknowledge each other for days. You can't imagine what it feels like when your twin is so cold and silent with you."

**34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?**

"We were at one of Daddy's art shows and he was talking to one of his customers. I very loudly told him that I had to go to bathroom because if I didn't I would totally pee all over myself...everybody heard."

**35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?**

"I do, but you will never know."

**36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

"Well in distant future, I will go on a journey to help the Anti-Christ save the world. I put people in illusions, and I agreed and came up with the idea to kill someone in order to bring back a dead person."

**37. When was the time you were the most frightened?**

"At six when I was taken away from my family for two whole months. I prefer not to talk about it, thank you."

**38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where?**

"Yea, I've been to Narnia and Atlantis, also the Elemental Countries and I can't Imaginationland. I've been to tons of other places in the world too, you should check out my passport.

**39. What is your alignment?**

"Grey."

**40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

"Optimistic."

**41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?**

"No or maybe there is? I mean my eldest brother is best friends with Anti-Christ who's father is Satan himself. Satan or Lucifer was God's first angel if I'm not mistaken but later...hard one. I'll come back on this question."

**42. Do you believe in an afterlife?**

"Yeppers."

**43. What is your greatest fear?**

"Refer to question thirty-seven, and you'll understand."

**44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?**

"What makes me angry are stupid and/or ignorant people in general. Sad, bad memories. Happy, when I'm learning about mythology, fables, or just hanging out with family and friends. Another thing that makes me happy are scorpion lollipops, those make me so happy."

**45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?**

"Neither."

**46. What are your views on politics?**

"Stupid pointless fighting about the inevitable."

**47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?**

"Eh, things needed in this world. I don't see a problem with any of these things as some of this stuff we do everyday just with petty things. As long as none of this stuff becomes a major problem in your life or destroys your family, I say go for it."

**48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs?**

"I'm a stubborn jackass, I will defend what I belief in until the very end."

**49. How much do you value money?**

"A lot actually, I'm not the most frugal person in the world but I do like to save my money and use it on what I like. Luckily, my Dad buys all of my lollipops and I borrow clothes from Jamie, so I don't have to spend lots of my own cash."

**50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

"Isolation, most definitely."

**51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good**?

"I'm not Harry Potter or Dumbledore, present a problem...and I'll decide."

**52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

"Ah, no. We find the best person we can and settle down."

**53. Are you superstitious?**

"On some type of level, yes."

**54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?**

"Umm, depends on who. However, just because I respect your opinion doesn't mean it means anything to me."

**55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?**

"I like to think I'm an honest little girl."

**56. Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

"Yeah, I do. I challenge someone to honestly say that have no biases or prejudices because that means that they are full of doggy dodo. Wow, I'm mean today."

**57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

"Damien or Dad, Damien or Dad, ahh, I can't choose. Both people I hold especially close to my heart. I'm my Dad's little girl and Damien is my knight and shining armor without the cheesy romance. I can come to them for anything in the world, and not be judged."

**58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?**

"My family and friends because well if you met them you would understand. Who I despise? I despise Eric Cartman," Arabella takes out her lollipop, "I have bigger dick than his microscopic millimeter thing. The self-centered racist ass-fuck, it's a wonder why Butters like him. Craig Tucker," Arabella flips the bird with both fingers.

**59. Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?**

"I don't know if he considers me a girlfriend and I'm only thirteen. I'm a bit too young for dating. He makes me smile though and he's really smart and straightforward."

**60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?**

"Yeah. My best friend is the whole wide world is my older brother Damien and Ni-Ni."

**61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?**

"Fine and I'm fine with the members of my gender."

**62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex?**

"Refer to my answer above."

**63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

"Yes, it is and was pretty fucking amazing. They just have to look at you and your heart just goes crazy wild."

**64. What do you look for in a potential lover?**

"Smart, funny, understands my needs, accepts my family, has a brilliant smile, can keep up with me, and lasts my not least tastes my scorpion lollipops. It's not bad, people, just try it.

**65. How close are you to your family?**

"Tighter than glue."

**66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?**

"Kids, I'm fine with. Marriage, I have some doubts about it. However, if my parents worked out and they are as different as night and day, some day far in the future it could work out. My husband better know that he's my bitch though."

**67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

"Argue~!"

**68. Are you a listener or a talker?**

"Guys, you won't believe it. I'm a talker though, it's such a major shock, damn!"

**69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others?**

"I give people the benefit of doubt, never break my trust once I've given it to you. You will not earn it back."

**70. Do you hold grudges?**

"Yeah."

**71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

"I don't know."

**72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people?**

"Hell yeah!"

**73. How well do you express yourself?**

"Like crazy!"

**74. How quickly do you judge others?**

"I've got to get to know a person first, you can't judge a book by it's cover. I mean you would never think that Timmy would ever be jealous of Jimmy, but...you saw how that turned out."

**75. Do you care what others think of you?**

"To an extent, uh huh."

**76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?**

"How many times do I have to say it? Craig Tucker and Eric Cartman. Cartman is a given and Craig Tucker that boy annoys me so much. I hate them."

**77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?**

"My favorite pastime blackmailing my brothers. My favorite color is yellow. My favorite food is scorpion lollipops and my favorite possession are my lollipops."

**78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?**

"Arts, I like lots of different kinds. Entertainment, well it has to make me laugh a lot!"

**79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?**

"I'm not fond of possible lung cancer, thank you. I can't drink and I rather not. Wine though is supposedly like juice that might be a maybe...whoring, no despite what Bailey says. I use drugs for medicine."

**80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

"Finishing the latest chapter in whatever book I may be reading at the time. After that I'm in the kitchen, sitting down eating breakfast trying to decide if I should do my chores or play with my friends. During that time, I get into arguments with my eldest brother. After that I help my Dad, clean one thing in my room before I'm off to see what's new in South Park."

**81. What is your most cherished fantasy?**

"So, I'm basically Perseus and my father is being forced to marry this evil toad king thing. So, in order to be invited to the wedding I have to have some pretty awesome gifts. The problem is I'm dirt poor, so I go on this epic journey to get the evil head of Cra-I mean Medusa. On the way some badass ancient Gods decide to help me. I talk to them and get to know them, they even let me borrow some really cool stuff. I get a sword and a shield, plus some crazy flying shoes.

Two months later I'm totally I arrive on some weird barren island. There's nothing there, suddenly I hear a loud rumble. My eyes widen when I realize it's Cra-, I mean Medusa's main defense. An adorable hamster dressed as a cute bumblebee. Bumblester has to go though, so I cut off it's bumblebee outfit taking it as a cloak of sorts. The hamster left defenseless bursts into golden dust.

Next, I encounter Cra-, I mean Medusa and the other Gorgons. I have an amazing reflective shield that causes the other Gorgons to turn into stone. Cra-, I totally meant Medusa is a smart snake thing though. Her snake hair wrap around me but I refuse to open my eyes, I make one last swing with my sword and I hear a strangled cry.

I killed the monster, I let out an evil chuckle worthy of a villain like the sexy Joker. I wrap the head up kinda messily with my eyes still closed. When I'm sure the ugly thing is wrapped up, I strap on my flying shoes fly all the back my home.

The problem is I've been gone like forever, so my father is stuck in a marriage. I remedy that easily, let's just say I have an ugly stone toad used for bird droppings. My father marries a pretty redheaded man who has two sons, one of which born of my birthday.

Oh yeah, everybody totally thinks of me as a queen and has lots of awesome celebrations in my name. There's even an eat scorpions day, which I find totally amazing!

That's my most cherished fantasy, too bad it will never ever happen."

**82. How long is your attention span?**

"Depends of what were talking about, who were talking, and how long we've talking about...oh squirrel!"

**83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?**

", I laugh lots and lots."

**84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?**

"Yea, when someone says something rude or ignorant about my family or anything else.

**85. How do you deal with stress?**

"Mythology, fables, or folklores, they're my escape out of reality."

**86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?**

"I'm more artistic, I can play some basic sports if I try."

**87. Do you like animals? Do you like children?**

"Animals are really cute and interesting, children are simply adorable and sweet."

**88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

"SPONTANEOUS FTW!" Arabella punches the air.

**89. Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…**

"I wish I did, however, I probably wouldn't take good care of it in the long run. Oh well. I can always get a pet rock and I would name him Rocky...Rocky Balboa Horror."

**90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?**

"My greatest strength is probably me being stubborn as a jackass, however, that is also my greatest weakness. Trust me."

**91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

"My eyes, brown is such a boring color. I mean most of the world has brown eyes."

**92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

"What do you think; I'm extroverted, dummies."

**93. Do you like yourself?**

"I'm an awesome bitch!" Arabella puffs out her chest before laughing.

**94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?**

"I do, no I don't get stressed just highly annoyed but I get over it easy enough. Things happen, so what."

**95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?**

"I will get my grade up to an A plus in Algebra 1. I hate math, but my Dad promised he would take me rock climbing if I get a good grade in the class. Lifetime, to eat 1000 scorpion lollipops then be put in the Record Books.

**96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?**

"In five years I just finished high school. In ten years, I'm probably married pursuing whatever career I decide to pursue. In twenty years, my first kid is almost finishing school."

**97. If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

"Sleep!"

**98. Is there one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?**

"I would to be remembered for my lollipops, it's a trademark of mine."

**99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality?**

"Crazy, Spontaneous, and stubborn."

**100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

"Annoying, lovable, and childish."

**101. Why are you risking your life to adventure?**

"Duh," Arabella rolls her eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "life is one giant adventure. You can't avoid it, besides it's going be great to discover what's in store for me. My adventure has only begun." Arabella sticks her tongue out, "I gotta go see if Token hasn't been killed yet. Maybe I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>AN: I tag Mr. Latey, Michlon, and you(whoever else has an OC, I'm looking at <strong>SugarBubblegum333<strong> in particular, can you do this with Arabella's best friend, Nina a.k.a. Ni-Ni.)


End file.
